Olhos Laser
thumb|Os olhos laser de [[Nora Thunderman|Nora.]] Os Olhos Laser, também nomeado como visão de calor ou visão a laser, é a capacidade de gerar ou disparar calor através dos olhos. É semelhante ao Sopro de Calor, exceto que o Sopro de Calor é mais uma onda/sopro, enquanto a visão de calor geralmente tem a forma de lasers afiados. A visão a laser de Nora é laranja enquanto a de Dark Mayhem é verde. Nora desenvolveu uma série de "tiros" que ela usa para atirar em algo, visando algo diferente, em seguida, contando a reflexão para refletir os lasers várias vezes até atingir seu objeto alvo. Momentos notáveis *Em Dando Uma de Babá, Nora usou sua visão de calor para cozinhar alimentos. Ela usou isso para cozinhar em vários outros episódios. *Nora freqüentemente usa seus poderes de laser para jogar "tag a laser" com Billy, o que significa bater constantemente com lasers. *Nora usa sua visão de calor para tirar forças de Billy como visto em Phoebe vs. Max quando ela queimou o copo de pudim de Billy. *Quando Nora está ameaçada, seu primeiro instinto é usar seus olhos laser para atirar na pessoa. Ela faz muito isso com seus irmãos, mas também tentou atacar Darcy Wong. *Em Four Supes and a Baby, Nora queima a fralda de um bebê com os olhos do laser. *Nora usou sua visão de calor para descongelar-se quando Phoebe e Max congelaram ela e Billy em The Neverfriending Story. *Em Are You Afraid of the Park?, Max e Phoebe fizeram que Billy e Nora começassem a lutar, o que provocou que Nora disparasse seus lasers pronto para machucar Billy. Phoebe desviou os poderes, queimando o chapéu favorito de Hank. Viagem cancelada. *Também em "Are You Afraid of the Park?", Nora forçou Phoebe a tocar "etiqueta laser" com ela, fazendo muitos buracos no vestido de Phoebe. *Em Tapa Olho do Mal, Nora quase atinge Chloe com uma das suas tiros. Ela fica assustada e quer parar de usar seus poderes. Mas Barb dá coragem de não desistir. Nora acaba salvando o dia usando seus olhos laser para tirar o ombro malicioso de Harris . *Em Thundermans: Secret Revealed, Dark Mayhem usa sua visão a laser para abrir a porta da casa dos Thundermans. *No mesmo episódio, Billy usa a visão laser recém-adquirido para salvar Nora de Fada Beliscão, atacando seu braço. *Em Thundermans: Expulsos, Nora usou seus trickshots de visão de calor novamente durante o ThunderCon. *Em Trabalho em Equipe, Nora é alistada para punir Phoebe e Max por zapping quem não age como um membro da equipe. *Quando o Dr. Colosso começa a transformar as crianças em animais em Revivendo o Casamento, Nora é a única que luta por acertar Colosso. *Ao jogar rock-paper-lasers com Billy em Super Dupers, Nora acidentalmente atinge o Thunder Monitor com seus lasers, fazendo com que ele funcione mal. *Em "Thunder in Paradise" Nora salva Billy de desaparecer no oceano enquanto pipa-surfando por zapping e destruindo a corda da pipa. Ela mais tarde usa seus lasers para cortar o campo de força de Dark Mayhem. Limites *O Olho Laser é muito poderoso. Pode derreter coisas e quando isso acontece com pessoas que dói. Nora quase machucou Chloe por causa de seus tiros. Curiosidades *Nora muitas vezes se chama Lasergirl por causa de seus poderes de laser *Nora parece ter muito prazer ferindo as pessoas com seus lasers *Os tiros de engano de Nora podem saltar como mostrado em Tapa Olho do Mal]. Usuário *Nora Thunderman *Billy Thunderman (Temporariamente) *Dark Mayhem Categoria:Superpoderes Categoria:Os Thundermans